Terjebak di dunia Naruto yang fantastis
by rokudaime sama63
Summary: seorang anak yatim piatu yang berpetualang di dunia naruto.bagaimana ceritanya?


Alohaaaaaaaaaaaa semuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa . . .

Saya termasuk author baru di sini . . .

Jadi maaf kalo msih bnyak yg salah, and mohon bantuannya yaw .

m(..)m

Warning : Gaje, OOC, dll...

If you don't like don't read, ok . .

Selamat membaca . .

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Inspired by I must by crazy by AyuShina**

**Presented to my first love and YOU !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1:beginning of all

Hallo minna,perkenalkan namaku daud adriansyah asal Surabaya, adalah anak dari 3 ber 19 tahun,adikku yang pertama berumur 15,dan yang kedua 12 tahun.2 tahun yang lalu orangt tua kami meninggal dunia karena penyakit gagal jantung dan ginjal,oleh karena itu kami sekarang adalah yatim musyawarah keluarga,akhirnya adik2ku kutitipkan kepada saudara2 orangtuaku,mengingat mereka masih sekolah,sedangkan aku bekerja disurabaya.

Awalnya aku sempat frustasi,dan aku berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku saja a.k.a bunuh aku mengurungkuan niatku karena ku pikir percuma saja,lagi pula aku harus hidup demi ke2 itu juga ada hal lain yang membuatku tetap semangat menjalani hidupku,yaitu kisah perjuangan seorang ninja yatim-piatu yang hidup sebatang kara tanpa kasih sayang dan perhatian dari itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Mulai saat itu aku sangat menggemari tokoh manga dan anime hal2 yang berbau tentangnya pun aku ikuti dari manga,anime,bahkan cerita_ nyeleneh_ di sebuah situs yang bertokohkan suatu hari,aku berangan-angan seandainya aku bisamasuk dan bertemu dengan tokoh anime faforitku hal tersebut sangatlah mustahil,karena naruto hanyalah gambar bergerak yang tak ,suatu hari anggapanku tersebut harus kutepis dari pikiranku,karena sebuah kejadian yang sangat hebat dalam seumur hidup terjadi.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 16.00 saat aku pulang dari tempat antara tempat kerjaku dengan kosku sekitar 2-3 kilometer,jadi aku biasa pulanng dengan jalan sampai di kos2an ku sekitar pukul 16.28 .kegiatanku setelah sampai kos adalah bersih2 rumah dan itu baru mandi,makan dan beristirahat melepas lelah dan penat setelah seharian penuh bekeja di hiburan aku membuka hp-ku dam membuka situs untuk membaca cerita tentang tersebut,aku menemukan suatu cerita yang sangat menceritakan tentang seseorang dari dunia nyata yang terjebak di dunianya terlalu asyik membaca tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 .saatnya aku untuk malam aku berharap bisa bermimpi bertemu dengan terasa aku pun tertidur

ALAM MIMPI….

Aku membuka mata ku hanya berwarna mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitarku,namun tak ada seorang pun dan tak ada -tiba,terdengar suara berfat dari arah atas"**wahai pemuda,aku akan membrikanmu sebuah misi,maukah kau melakukanya?"**

"siapa kau?"aku menengok keatas

"**tak perlu kau tahu siapa diriku ini,apakah kau mau menerima misi dariku,atau tidak?"**

"apa misinya?,dan kenapa harus aku yang kau pilih?"tanyaku sambil melihat keatas

"**misimu adalah menemani perjalanan seseorang untuk menjalani kehidupanya yang memilih mu karena perjalanan hidupmu hampir sama denganya"**

"maksudmu aku harus tinggal denganya selamanya,begitu?,lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanku disini?"

"**ya,kau harus bias tinggal tidak temani dia beraktifitas untuk kehidupanmu disini kau tak perlu khawatir,karena aku menghentikan waktumu"**

"apa maksudmu?"

"**saat kau tinggal denganya,waktu mu didunia tidak akan kau kembali kesini kau akan terbangun sama seperti saat terakhir kali kau itu,kau tidak akan terkena penyakit/merasakan sakit selama kau disana aku memberikanmu suatu kekuatan yang besar untuk melindunginya"**

"apa maksudmu dengan tidak tekena penyakit/tak merasakan sakit?dan untuk apa kau memberikan kekuatan kepadaku?memangnya siapa yang akan ku temani?"

"**kau akan tahu bersipalah anak muda"**

Sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut,tiba2 keadaan sekitarku menjadi gelap.

Aku terbangun saat kurasakan seseorang menyentuh bahuku

"nak,nak bangun nak,kenapa kau tidur diluar seperti kau tak punya rumah?"tanyanya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke terbangun di sebuah taman yang tak begitu pohon2 yang rindang dan suasana yang ayunan dari besi di sebelah kiri kursi kutatap orang yang telah membangunkan seorang pria,berumur sekitar 22-25 baju hitam berompi warna hijau panjang sebahu dengan memakai penutup kepala dan memakai sebuah ikat kepala berlempeng besi lambing seperti spiral dan lancip di akan suatu memakai celana warna hitam dengan sebuah bungkus kecil ditali warna putih disamping kananya

"di mana ini?"tanyaku padanya

"kau sekarang berada di desa kau?"tanyanya kembali.

Mataku terbelalak kaget dan aku terlempar kedunianya yang kuanggap tak ada selama yang kuanggap hanya ada dalam komik/film menundukan kepala dan sedikit meremas rambutku sambil bergumam lirih"tidak_mungkin"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Aaaaaaah kalo jelek dan agak ga enak gitu maaf yaaa~~~~ baru FF pertama nih .

oh ya, klo terlalu pendek juga maap~~ biar enak bacanya maksudnya .soalnya kalau kepanjangan nggak enak,soalnya cerita baru.

Tunggu chapter 2nya yaaa~

Yang tertarik, ikutin terus ya cerita tentang kehidupan daud adriansyah yang terlempar ke dunianya naruto ya hehehe =

**Review nya ya….pliiiiiiiiissssss**


End file.
